


Midnight at the Office

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam Wesson offers to walk you to your car after a late night at the office.





	Midnight at the Office

You hadn’t even realized how late it was until a throat cleared behind you, pulling your eyes away from your computer screen.  You had to blink a few times at the darkness of the room around you; the main lights in the large office space had been turned off at some point in the time you’d been working.

You turned in your swivel chair to see Sam, the new IT technician at Sandover Bridge & Iron, standing at the entrance to your cubicle.  “Hey, Y/N, I just wanted to see if you were leaving soon – I’ll walk you out to your car if you want,” Sam said, a sweet smile on his face.

You glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearing midnight.  “Wow, the time just flew by…” you said mainly to yourself, standing up and looking around the room.  It seemed that you and Sam were the only two in the large space, no other cubicles having the glow of a computer screen shine light on the room.

Your eyes were drawn back to Sam, who stood nearly a foot above you and was still smiling sweetly. “Yeah, that would be nice, Sam.”

He nodded, adjusting the bag on his shoulder as you turned back to your computer, clicking buttons to save what you’d been working on.  When you were through with that, you leaned over to grab your purse, which sat in the corner of your cubicle under your desk.

Sam’s throat cleared behind you and you looked over your shoulder at him, seeing that his eyes were on your ass as you were bent over.  He had a hand adjusting his dick in his dress pants, a sight that made your knees shake slightly with lust.

It was big gossip with the ladies in the office of how hot Sam was, how good he must be in bed, how big his dick would be if he was proportional.  You had to admit to yourself that you’d been lusting after him as well, and now that you saw him affected by you, too…

You stood up slowly, putting your purse on the desk.  “Sam, I just wanted to tell you,” you said softly, taking a small step toward him. “We’re all so glad you’ve joined the team here at Sandover.”

Sam gulped at the closing distance between the two of you, a response that made you want him even more. “Uh, yeah.  I mean, it’s a job, so that’s good,” he responded lamely, obviously distracted by the way you were pushing your chest out.  Thank God you’d worn a low-cut v neck today.

You stopped right in front of Sam, not quite touching him but close enough to feel his body heat against yours.  “I only wish that we could spend some time together away from all the work, ya know?” you asked him, putting your hand lightly on his chest.

Sam knew then that you were hitting on him; you saw the change in his eyes from awkward IT guy to lustful man.  “I think I know exactly what you mean, Y/N,” he said, his voice suddenly having a growl that you didn’t know he had in him.  You smiled and bit your lip seductively before he grabbed your hand on his chest, using his huge body as leverage to spin you around and lean you over on your desk.

His hips pressed against your ass, letting you feel his hard cock between your cheeks.  “This what you want, Y/N?” Sam asked you, a hand trailing down your spine.

Your head dropped, wetness of arousal seeping between your legs onto your lacey panties.  “Yes, Sam, please…” you begged, not caring how desperate you sounded.

Sam pulled away from you and you heard his bag hit the floor just before his large hands lifted your skirt to bunch around your hips.  His fingers traced your underwear line lightly before he pushed it to the side, revealing your pussy to him.

You didn’t realize he’d dropped to his knees, but suddenly his tongue and lips were on you, lapping your arousal.  “Fuck, Sam!” you squealed, legs spreading to give him extra room.  You had no idea that a bashful IT worker could have such a talented tongue, but Sam had you coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time.  You muffled your sounds of pleasure as best you could, in case anyone were to come to your floor, but Sam still had you whimpering and begging for more.

He pulled away from your pussy when you’d come down from your high, standing up.  “Sam,” you moaned, looking over your shoulder at him again.  His eyes held a question in them as his hands were frozen on his belt, letting you make the next decision.  “Come on, Sam, I need to feel you inside of me…”

A smirk landed on Sam’s face as he undid his pants and lowered them just enough to free his erection. It was even bigger than you’d guessed after feeling him press against you, but in your opinion, the bigger the better.  He had a condom on in no time and then his tip was pressing inside of you, the wetness from your orgasm helping him stretch you with little resistance.

Fuck was he big, and when he was finally fully inside of you his hands rested on your hips, letting you adjust.  “Fuck me, Sam,” you said when you were ready, bracing your hands on the edge of your desk.

He followed orders well, his hips pistoning in and out of you at an incredible pace, fucking you like you’d never been fucked before.  All you could do was hold on to your desk, Sam controlling your pleasure like no man that you’d ever been with before.

When you could tell he was getting close, one of Sam’s hands came around to rub at your clit, his husky voice grunting in your ear, “Come for me, Y/N.”

Your body followed his order almost immediately, pussy clenching around him as you orgasmed for a second time.  He fucked you through it, his dick pulsing inside of you as he emptied into the condom.

His hips slowed, pulling out completely after a minute.  He was panting behind you as he slipped the condom from his spent erection, throwing it into the trash under your desk before he zipped back up.  You stood up, back popping from being bent over.  You adjusted your underwear and skirt back to their normal state, suddenly very self-conscious about what you’d just done.

Sam obviously noticed, because he pulled your body close to his.  “Beautiful and perfect, Y/N,” he whispered before catching your lips with his, the sweetness of the kiss surprising you after the rough sex you’d just had.  

You melted in his arms, a smile on your lips when he pulled away, keeping you in his arms.  “Now, let me walk you to your car, and perhaps I can follow you home as well?” Sam asked, corner of his mouth quirking up.  “Just to be sure you get home safely, of course.”

You could hear the tease in his voice, so you grinned back at him.  “Of course, Sam.  And then you’ll probably need to come inside, just to be sure I get tucked into bed properly.”

Sam gave you a full-out grin at that, stepping back to grab his bag as you grabbed your purse.  “Sounds like a plan.”  He offered you his arm, which you took without hesitation, heading out of the office in a much better mood than you usually did when you left at midnight.

Maybe being around the office with Sam at midnight could become a routine, you thought to yourself, hope for the future blooming in your chest.


End file.
